Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Spin-off of Affliate Zero. It seems the world is destroyed thanks to the Mayan prediction, so the heroes that lived in there had to travel beyond time and space to recreate their world...


(This is a spin-off to Affliate Zero)

Among the crowd in the base, Shraffe is sitting at his place, looking directly toward a computer. He then mutters, "I wonder how many universes are there in this Special Squad Universe?"

Sarah approaches him, "Is something the matter?"

"Owh, I just wondering how many universes in this multiverse. That's all."

"Wanna find out?"

Shraffe just sighs, "Maybe not. I mean, we are still needed in this place."

He sighs again. He wishes he could go out there and travel through universes. He loves to discover lives out there.

Suddenly, the siren sounds as Nia's voice is heard, "Emergency mission detected! Enemies detected all around the world!"

Shraffe smirks, "Told ya."

He then stands up, "Alert other Affliate Zero. We will split up."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Sam, Sarah, Jiyin, Geo and Hwayoung are running around the central of Kuala Lumpur as he sees a lot of monsters in a humanoid shape appear around the place. Some other heroes are already trying to fight them.

Sam calmly states, "These aren't Mutants. Black Card isn't part of this."

Sarah smirks, "Black Card will never do something this public. I bet this is something else."

"Whatever. Let beat them first," Shraffe takes out his brace.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Shraffe pulls a lever out of his brace, spins it and inserts it back into the brace. Golden armors flying out of the brace and attach themselves onto him. He is now wearing a knight-like golden armor. He is Marzonn Zero.

Sam presses the edge of a hilt as black armors form themselves onto him. He is now wearing black samurai armors with beetle-like helmet as Yami no Samurai.

Sarah inserts a badge into a box as she presses the front of that box. White gunner-like armors gradually appear on her, giving her a white suit. She is known as Gunslinger.

Jiyin inserts a plat into a huge gun as her body is covered in data. The data reforms into green military-like armor known as Z-36.

Geo wears a belt as he presses the middle part. Line appears around him, giving him red suit called Adven-1.

Hwayoung puts a metallic stick into a slot on her right waist and presses a button on it. A black portal appears behind her, throwing a black with crimson streaks suit toward her. She is now known as Queen 7.

Geo turns toward Shraffe, "Role call?"

"No time!" he shouts, charging straight toward a monster and punches it in the head.

The six splits up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a dark room, a group of people are sitting at a round table.

One man mutters, "Look at them. They are desperate in fighting those monsters without even knowing everything."

"Does that mean this is a winning point for Knights of Round?"

A woman snickers, "Maybe? Or maybe not? We're not the one that controls the future."

"I don't care! I want to win this already!"

"Silence!" a man stands up, looking at them all, "Let us proceed with our plan for this world so that there would be none of them that would interfere our next movement."

One man snickers, "It feels like Kingdom Hearts all over again!"

"We just wish that it won't be like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe runs around the place, shooting and slashing any monsters he could meet. How many of them actually? Everywhere he goes, these monsters keep appearing.

He suddenly stops as he looks up to the sky. What the hell?

Tons of mecha flies down onto the ground as some of them grows wings and fly around the place.

What is this, invasion?

Wait…what day is today again?

It's…21st of December! An Armageddon perhaps?

But those mechas are crushing all of those monsters on the ground. Which side are they from?

They destroy the buildings too! Third party, perhaps?

Anyway, they need to be stopped!

He brings his brace onto his mouth, "Workshop, sends out all mechas into this world! HQ, alert all Affliate to ride their mechas!"

A white hole appears on the sky as tons of mechas raining down the place.

A huge black humanoid robot appears in front of him as he jumps into the opened cockpit.

From inside, he wears the safety belt and opens the computer, "Xceed Gundam, ready to attack!"

Xceed flies high and moves toward a winged mecha. He shoots it with his rifle and it explodes.

This, though, attract the other monsters' attentions.

Soon, the place becomes a warzone of robots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a white place, a young girl suddenly stands up as she mutters, "Someone is interfering with the space/time continuum again!"

A man walks toward her, "Again? Let them be. I'm sure your dad will handle things like usual."

The girl turns toward him, "But this one feels a bit stronger!"

A girl suddenly walks near her, "You're right, Kotone. Something is tampering with the reality. But this is worse. They are destroying the world itself."

The man shouts, "We should not let them do that! Let the prince knows of this."

"Don't worry. We will warn him of this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight is still continues as Xceed moves around the place, shooting every enemy. But the enemies keep on raining down the place.

He shouts in disappointment, "This is getting nowhere!"

The fight goes on and on until Nia's voice is heard, "Huge amount of energy detected!"

"Where does it come from?"

"From the core of the Earth!"

He is startled, hearing this, "What!?"

Lava suddenly splashing out of the ground, burning everything down there. None can escape from the flowing river or molten rocks.

"What on earth is going on?" he mutters to himself.

A female voice is suddenly heard, "Shraffe-niichan, I've opened portals to the Lost's Dimension."

"Lost?"

"The world is going to be destroyed soon! You are the only one who can correct everything!"

"But…"

"Bring all of your friends with you. You will need all help you can get."

"What…"

"I'll explain everything! Just go!"

Without wasting any more time, he opens all communication to the mechas belonged to members of Affliate Zero, "Everyone, get into the portal formed around you! Others are welcomed as well!"

And so, all of them did enter the portals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now in the huge white room. Some of them are amazed with this place.

A woman appears nearby Shraffe as he notices her, "Lost, tell me what has happened?"

She speaks up, "It was stated in Saito's prophecy," she gives him a paper.

_On 21__st__ of the last month in the year of 2012, every single world in this multiverse will be mysteriously disappearing from the sight. It seems an evil force is doing all of this. They are trying to create their own world of darkness where evil roams freely. One way to stop this is by collecting gems that were placed in all worlds._

"Gem?" Hwayoung asks, taking out a shiny stone, "You mean this one?"

Shraffe turns toward her, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in KL earlier. It shines brightly that I thought it seems suspicious."

Lost smiles, "That stone is one of the ways to resurrect your world once it was destroyed."

"So the destruction is inevitable?"

"I'm afraid so."

Shraffe sighs before turns back toward them, "So you want me to travel around the universes?"

She shakes her head, "Not universes; stories. In order to search for the gems, you will need to go to different storyline. Some of them might be similar to the past or future."

"How many of them?"

She thinks for a while, "I think…it's like million or something."

He facepalms, "I am so lucky we bring friends."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Short, right? Next chapter will be longer.**

**Next: They split up into groups to stop the menace. Shraffe and his friends enter the story of Noir Zero.**


End file.
